Why?
by PoisonedMist
Summary: After sharing a night together, Ashley Massaro and Cody Rhodes get together, Mickie James has feelings for the one and only Randy Orton, but will he play her like he normally does? READ TO FIND OUT!


_**Ashley's POV **_

**I woke up to see a sleeping Cody Rhodes, was I that drunk last night that i had slept with the hottest boy in the WWE roster, I had never thought he would like me, or maybe he just did it to take advantage of me. I sat up taking a long think trying to recall the activities of last night, well looking down at my body i could recall one thing that happened last night. I was disturbed from my thinking with a knock at the door, i jumped up running around the room looking for my clothes that was scattered across the floor. Finally after finding all of them i made my way to the door, i soon opened it to find my best friend Mickie James, **

**"Hey sleepy head" Mickie smiled cheerfully**

**"Hiya babe" I replied rubbing my eyes.**

**"Normally your up by now, i knocked a couple of times earlier but you never replied so i just went back to my hotel room" Mickie said smiling at me.**

**"Sorry i was asleep, rough night" I smiled, trying not to let anything slip about the night i shared with Cody Rhodes.**

**"Can i come in?" Mickie asked before pushing me out of the way, only to come back seconds later with a big grin on her face.**

**"Stop looking at me like that" I said trying not to wake Cody.**

**"But.. You.. OMG .. You slept with Cody Rhodes" Mickie shouted. I felt my eyes widened as i heard Cody beginning to wake up. **

**"Mickie you have to go, ill tell you everything later" I said quickly pushing her out of the door. As soon as she was out and the door **

**was locked, i walked back into the bedroom, where Cody was sitting up with his hands behind his head.**

**"Morning" I simply smiled.**

**"Morning, I had a great time last night" Cody smirked. I swear i could of melted right there and then, his smile was absolutely **

**frikkin sexy, thoughts was still running through my mind on how i pulled this off, and how the night was, i just wish i could **

**remember it, just my luck ay? I sleep with the most dank boy in the WWE roster and i was drunk and can't remember what the **

**fuck happened.**

**"Something to matter babe" Cody smiled. Disturbing me from my thoughts. Hold up did he just call me babe OMG! Cody Rhodes **

**just called me babe.. but then again i bet he says that to all the girls he sleeps with just to get them back into bed, thats not **

**surprising with him being a sheep.. following Randy bloody Orton around all day, inteferring with his matches, But then again he is **

**much nicer when he is not on the telle.. Argghh my head is so frikkin confused. I looked around the room once more just to gather **

**this was not a dream. and soon realised it was all real.**

_**Mickies POV**_

**OMG! Ashley with Cody who would of thought.. I wonder if she was going to tell me.. hmm makes you wonder? I walked down the **

**corridor deep in thought when i was stopped in my tracks by me falling to the ground with a thud and a sudden pain shooting **

**through my bum. **

**"What the fuck man, can't you see i was walking" I shouted, standing up and sweeping myself off.**

**"Your the one who walked into me" A familiar voice spoke i looked up to see Randy looking down at me.**

**"Oh god it's you!" I spoke rolling my eyes. Randy smirked.**

**"You love seeing me really, you can't deny it, i can see it through your eyes" Randy smirked.**

**"Yeah right, now if you don't mind ive got to go and get my mate back from your follower" I smiled before walking past him and **

**leaving a confused Randy behind me.**

**I continued to walk down the corridor**

**"hey Mickie wait up!" an all too familiar voice said. I turned and rolled my eyes when Randy Orton rushed down the corridor after me**

**"can I help you?" i asked.**

**"what did you mean when you said you've got to go and get your mate back from my follower?" he asked confused.**

**"Ashley. Cody. Bed. Last Night. Sweaty" I told him as clearly as i could. jeez, did this guy need me to write it on my panties and stick my butt out of the window? **

**"oh, you mean like what we did on New Years Eve ... right up to New Years Day ?" he smirked at me. Okay, maybe i need to fill you in. Yes, i have had sex with Randy Orton, not one of my finer moments but it happened. On New Years Eve we were at this party, there was alcohol there, and ... well you get the picture. Now Randy keeps asking me out. I dont know whether he's serious or not, but i'm not interested in dating a jerk like Randy Orton ... okay so he has his sweet moments, he can be really nice and everything but... NO! he is a heartless, selfish, minipulative, sexist pig! **

**"dont remind me, it was the most degrading experiance of my entire life!" i snapped**

**"oh come on, you seemed to be having fun at the time, as i remember you begged me not to stop" he smirked.**

**"i never beg for anything, the chance of my begging is the equlivalent to an icecubes chance in hell"**

**"'Oh my god Randy,ahh! dont stop, i'm ... oooohhh!'" Randy said doing his best impression of IS REALLY BAD! **

**"was that supposed to be me?" I asked blankly.**

**"well thats what you sounded like" he told me.**

**"no i didnt, and if anyone begs around here then its you" **

**"i'll be the first to admit you came close to making me beg" he told me.**

**"i mean keep asking me out" i replied blankly.**

**"well if i thought begging would make you agree i would" he said**

**"well i'd never get on my knees and beg to you" i replied**

**"no, but i can remember you being on your knees infront of me, fair enough you wasnt begging, you were ..."**

**"yeah, i remember what i was doing thanks, and read my lips ..."**

**"i'd rather kiss them"**

**"it will never, EVER happen again, you got it! now back off!" i said before walking off. **

**Or ...trying to walk off, i barely took two steps before the prick pulled me back. "yes?" i asked as politely as i could under the circumstances. he didnt reply he just pressed his lips against mine. OH MY GOD! RANDY ORTON KISSING ME AGAIN! i cant deny how good it felt ... well i cant to you, to him of course i can. i felt his hands move down to my ass and he used this to pull me closer so my body was pressed against his. **

**Okay, so at this time i was weighing up two possible options Plan A) push him off, slap him around the face, say a few harsh words and walk off with attitude and stick to what i said before about this never happening again ... or ... Plan B) kiss back, go back to his hotel room, spend the night having AMAIZING sex with the Legend Killer and completely go against my better judgement ... hmmm **

**Just then i felt his lips move down to my neck and him biting down on the sensitive spot i didnt even know i had ... .GOD**

**Plan B it is ...**

**Ashleys POV**

**OH. MY. GOD! THAT WAS AMAIZING! truly amaizing! Cody rolled off my body and beside me ...i tried to get my breathing back to normal but ... WOW!**

**My thoughts were RUDELY interupted by loud banging on the door. I groaned and got up, pulling on Cody's shirt which went down to my middle thigh. I bet it's Mickie telling me to hurry the fuck up! **

**so you can imagine my suprise when Ted DiBiase stood there. **

**"erm ... yeah?" I asked **

**"is Cody there ?" he asked.**

**Cody then came behind me dressed in his jeans and no shirt.**

**"whats up man?" Cody asked.**

**"did you forget that we had to meet Randy to talk about what's going to happen during his match with John Cena ?" Ted asked.**

**"SHIT! yeah, i forgot, how mad is he?" Cody asked.**

**"well i'd guess really mad ... if he bothered to show up either." Ted replied.**

**"thats not like Orton, what could be so important that he wouldnt show?" Cody asked. I had walked inside by this point. **

**"call him" Ted said.**

**"why dont you?"**

**"no credit"**

**"well i havent either" Ted and Cody both looked at me with matching cute grins.**

**"oh no, you aint calling that jerk from MY cell phone" i shook my head. **

**"pleeassseee" The Legacy tag team said in unison.I sighed and pointed to my phone dramatically. Cody dialled the number and put the phone to his ear, my guess is that it was ringing when he shoved the phone to Ted.**

**"you speak to him" **

**"me! i'm not speaking to him you speak to him" Ted said shoving my phone back to Cody.**

**"why dont you put it on speaker so you can **_**both **_**talk to him?" i suggested. Cody nodded and put it on speaker. After a few more rings Randy answered.**

**"what?" he snapped.**

**"charming" i mumbled quietly.**

**"Randy, dude where are you?" Ted asked**

**"i ... i'm busy"**

**"busy doing what?" Cody asked**

**I raised an eyebrow when i heard moaning coming from the other line**

**"oh did that answer your question?" i chuckled looking at Cody. My laughing stopped when an 'oh my god Randy' was heard in a woman's voice, then again, if it had been a mans voice i sucpect i would have been more suprised than i am know after hearing my best friend moaning Randy Orton's name. i was SPEACHLESS!**

**Randy quickly hung up leaving Cody and Ted confused.**

**"who is so important that he puts her before wrestling?" Ted asked with a small smirk.**

**"yeah, there's only two girls he has ever done that for" Cody added.**

**"his ex wife and Stacy"**

**"i wasnt talking about Stacy, i was talking about something that i know that you dont" Cody smirked proudly.**

**"who?" Ted asked.**


End file.
